


Rennix Proposal

by The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis/pseuds/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis
Summary: Rey returns to Ajan Kloss to find someone waiting for her.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Kudos: 14





	Rennix Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, this is an AU where the Reylo kiss didn't happen.

Rey lifted the helmet from her head, setting it down next to her as she climbed out of Red Five's cockpit, sliding down the side and dropping onto the ground to join the rest of the Resistance, which had gathered around the grounded starfighters to celebrate their victory, embracing, cheering, chatting and drinking.

As Rey dropped to the ground, she spotted Finn and Poe talking a few feet away, and quickly headed over to them.

Finn waved as she approached, and Rey grinned, embracing him and fist bumping Poe.

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed. "I can't believe you made it!"

"I can't believe it either!" she laughed, smiling even wider as she noticed how close he was standing to Poe.

She turned, looking out at the crowd and frowning.

"Have you seen Kay?" she asked, and Poe smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "She's waiting for you. Follow me."

He started walking away, Finn at his side, and Rey followed as he led her over to a corner of the landing field where Kaydel was standing, fidgeting with something in her pocket. As she noticed Rey she grinned, running over to her and embracing her as Rey returned the hug, relieved to be reunited with her girlfriend of two years.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Finn and Poe retreating, but before she could think about it too much she felt Kay's arms leave her as she stepped back to stand about one foot in front of Rey and taking both of her hands, giving the young Jedi time to notice the crowd gathered around them, and the fact that everything had gone quiet.

"Rey," Kaydel started, locking eyes with her, her cheeks red. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, and as I got to know you better, I realized I had been right. These two years we've been together have been the happiest of my life, and I'm so lucky to have such an amazing, beautiful girlfriend as you."

Rey turned bright red, while part of her began to piece everything together: the crowd, the thing in Kay's pocket. _No way,_ Rey thought. _She isn't..._

Kaydel continued. "When you left to find Exogol, it made me realize just how much I really love you, and when I heard you were going to face the Emperor, I was terrified that I'd lose you. I would have taken a starfighter and gone after you if there were any left. But all of this made me realize how short life is, and the thought I might lose you made what I've been so scared to do seem so much less terrifying. So..."

She released Rey's hands, dropping on to one knee and producing a small box from her pocket, opening it to reveal a pure silver ring.

"Rey," she said, "will you marry me?"

Rey felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh my Force... yes!" she cried out, throwing herself into Kay's arms as she stood up, turning her head to press her lips against her fiancée's, smiling into the kiss as she held the back of Kaydel's head, feeling Kay's arms wrap around her neck.

After a few moments Rey pulled away and Kaydel gently placed the ring onto the Jedi's left ring finger, the two embracing again as the entire Resistance cheered, the sound echoing throughout the trees as Ello Asty, Finn and Poe hurled flowers which fell down into the crowd and around the couple who broke apart to face the crowd as it surged forward, lifting them up and carrying them towards the base, the two holding hands the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> If only we'd gotten this instead of two randoms kissing. I know this was cheesy, but I love some good fluff. See you in the next one.


End file.
